


The Warning

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, references the attempted rape in the last part of ten worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cir El Returns with a warning for Kon El about unforseen consequences to her and Black Zero's visits.





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Warning:

He sat watching on TV as Lex Luthor was hauled out of the rubble of his secret base by the military after the place had gone up in flames and explosions. He was hoping for some details on how it all happened because last he’d head the league was no closer to located Luthor and now an explosion delivers him right into the hands of the authorities.

“Conner, there is someone at the door for you,” Ma called sounding nervous so he got up and headed to the door. It wasn’t like Ma to be nervous about company but he clearly saw why once he arrived. Cir El stood there dressed in civilian clothes looking every bit the Smallville girl.

“I was hoping we could take a walk because I’ve got some things to tell you,” Cir El said giving him a strange look. “There isn’t any need to bother Clark, Ma, Conner and I will be fine.” He could tell Ma was still nervous but he nodded and headed out the door himself.

“You do realize that she is calling Clark right now,” He asked as they began to walk down the road. Cir El just laughed and nodded and he wondered why she was so calm Clark had been wanting a shot at her since Kara was taken. “So why aren’t you worried?”

“The league is busy with a giant robot problem right now,” Cir El said and then got a concerned look on her face. “How’s Cassie doing?” He could hear genuine concern in her voice so he tried to keep his anger under control at her mentioning Cassie.

“About as well as can be expected I think,” he said tiredly. “She doesn’t feel very comfortable around me though especially not after a guy who looked like me tried to rape her.” He knew he was losing the battle with his anger. “Why the hell didn’t you two grab Match before he got near her or did Black Zero want this to happen to screw with me?” Cassie had brought that up as a theory to him during their brief talk about the incident.

“That is why I’m here it wasn’t supposed to happen,” Cir El said ominously. “Kelex sent Zero to where Match was supposed to be but he wasn’t there he was on the way to attack Cassie.” She shook her head. “He then had to re-scan the time line to find out where Match was,” She looked away. “He sent Zero to stop Match but he was already way too close to Cassie and Zero barely made it in time.” She smiled at something in the distance. “Here comes your dog,” She pointed out Krypto who was heading toward her with a wary look.

 

“Krypto go stay with Ma,” he said causing the dog to change course and fly off to the farm. He was glad Krypto was listening to him more these days. “Cassie said you were there,” He was staring at her unsure if he believed her or not.

“Kelex sent me into the past to get the talisman and then brought me to this world just as Zero was pulling Match off; from her point of view it must have looked like I was with him the whole time.” She sat down on a fence beside a corn field. “Once we got Match back to Kelex he started looking into what happened thinking at first it was Aries who changed the time line some how.” She looked away. “Of course it turned out it wasn’t him and more things started changing Luthor wasn’t supposed to get caught that way.”

“Has he figured out what is actually causing these changes?” He asked wondering what other weirdness could come from hypertime. He watched her look away and suddenly it hit him. “It’s you and Black Zero isn’t it.” He saw her start and went on, “Every time the two of you come here things change don’t they?”

“We are part of it yes,” Cir El said looking down. “And before you say anything we can’t stop coming here the work we are doing for Kelex is too important so despite the changes and fluctuations we will still be coming here.”

“Why the hell is Black Zero screwing with me so bloody important,” he said feeling his heat vision try to kick on in response to his anger. “Tell me that why the hell do the two of you have to keep screwing with my family, friends and life?”

“Kelex’s world is lifeless there is nothing left no plants, animals or people he’s using hypertime travel to collect samples to restore his world.” She said not looking at him. “Kelex can’t travel himself only Black Zero can and he has to let him screw with you to keep his cooperation.” She looked away after that. “I can only travel to places Black Zero has already gone so I’m not any use in replacing him and there are things Kelex needs from worlds he hasn’t gone to yet.”

He didn’t know if he believed her but if she was telling the truth it would explain things. “You said you were part of it, what’s the other part?” He asked hoping her explanation would give him time to think and buy time for Clark to get the message and get here.

“It has to do with the core time line that all of hypertime originates from,” Cir el said shaking her head. “Some major shit is going down there and the shockwaves are reverberating all threw lesser and greater hypertime,” She kept shaking her head. “Don’t ask me to explain it but it has something to do with the single time line that replaced the multiverse that was being replaced by a new multiverse.” He felt one of those headaches he got in school coming on. “I don’t even think Kelex understands it fully but every time we travel threw hypertime we open tiny rifts that let the shockwaves in to whatever time line we are visiting causing changes.”

“If your going to keep traveling why even tell me wouldn’t it make more sense to just let the changes happen,” He said darkly. “Wouldn’t that be better than letting me know that the world is going to change each and every time one of you drops by for a chat.”

“Zero suggested that,” Cir el said sounding sad. “But Kelex and I agreed that you should know because the knowledge you gained form that journey might not be as useful as it was going to be before all this happened.” She got up off the fence and put her hand on his arm. “I’m truly sorry about all this,” she said and then she was gone leaving him standing alone by a corn field.

He set down on the fence and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe it here he was getting jerked around again. He’d been doing his best to deal with those memories stuck in his head because he thought they might prove useful and now this. “I fucking hate Hypertime,” he yelled at the top of his lungs and then getting down headed back toward the house to let Ma know he was okay. There was no point worrying her or Pa more than necessary .

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
